Not dead yet
Not dead yet is the fifty-fifth video in the Everyman HYBRID series. Vince, not having seen Jeff or Evan since Jeff left to pick Evan up a week prior, finally musters up the courage to go to Evan's house and find out what happened. Youtube Description No description available. Transcript takes his keys out of the ignition and turns on the inside car light above him Vince: M'kay. Ah. Right now I'm here at Evan- looks up Vince: 'A fuckin' street light just went out. Great start. Alright, I'm here at Evan's house. I don't know if you can see it. Um. Wow. ''chuckles ''Seemed like a lot better idea a couple hours ago, before I actually got here. Okay. I haven't heard from Jeff or Evan in about a week. Um, Evan... I don't know... ''what the last time I saw him was, but Jeff, the last time I saw him he was headed here. Um... clears his throat ''Alright, I'm just stalling. I'm just gonna go. ''turns off the light 'Vince: '''A couple of you guys warned me about- or ''tried to warn me about something, I don't know. Are you kidding? pans up to the streetlight and back It keeps flickering. proceeds to get out of the car 'Vince: '''Um. Told me to bring a weapon or something just in case. I tried.. And.. I-I don't know, I just don't feel right carrying a weapon. As weird as it sounds, I mean, I almost feel safer behind a camera. ''video cuts 'to Vince stepping onto the front porch of Evan's house. He'holds the camera up to a window and looks inside '''Vince: ''whispering' ''It looks normal in there... Let's check the door. tries the doorknob Vince: ''whispering'' It's locked... speaking voice ''Alright, I'm gonna head around back. ''decends the stairs and the video cuts to Vince in the middle of Evan's backyard, with the small light from his camera shining on the scene centre screen Vince: 'Okay. All of the sudden this doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore. ''quickly swings around to face the back door of Evan's house '''Vince: ''whispers'' What the fuck?...'' a normal speaking voice as he begins to circle clockwise around Evan's pool Alright. Just freaking myself out, not a big deal. Just Evan's house. I've been here a million times.. ''goes up to the pool gate and slowly opens it with a creak, then quickly spins around Vince: ''whispering Okay, fuck this. ''starts walking up to Evan's back porch and pauses at the bottom of the stairs Vince: ''w'hispering Oh shit.. Is his door open? Oh. ''quickly ascends the stairs to the open door ''No, it's okay Vin, go in. It's not a big deal. Huh. Hehe. Just Evan's house with it's... ''fucking door wide open. enters Evan's house and slowly slides the glass door closed behind him Vince: 'Evan? ''pans around the dark room ''Jeff? ''hesitantly walks down a dark hallway and down the stairs to the basement, pausing as the stairs creak below him 'Vince: '''Hey guys. You here? I've been calling for days..chuckles Oh god, who am I kidding? ''continues down the stairs and pans around the dark basement 'Vince: '''The hell is this? ''proceeds to a table in front of the blue-screened television in the basement, 'Vince: '''Oh, shit. ''picks Evans knife up off the table, then swings around quickly to survey the room behind him. He puts the knife down and picks up a bloody napkin near the knife, under a roll of purple duct tape, hurriedly dropping it back on the table when he realises the stuff on it is blood 'Vince: '''The fuck? ''turns and begins moving through the room ''Don't lose it, it's okay. This for your friends.. ''walks to the other side of the basement, towards the gym equipment. It is a little more well lit, and, noticing a bloodied sheet on the ground near a supporting beam, he runs towards it. 'Vince: '''Oh, shit. ''reaches down and picks up a chain on the bloodstained sheet. The chain is splattered with the blood as well. He drops the chain, dazedly touches the sheet, then picks up a black blood-spattered Converse All Star hi-top shoe next to the chain 'Vince: '''Oh god... Jeff.. ''drops the shoe and sobs momentarily, looking at the blood on his hand. He then stands and whispers ''Okay.. Okay.. I gotta get outta here. I don't know who's in here. ''gets up and turns around to be startled by his own reflection in a mirror. Very slowly, he makes his way back upstairs to the dining area and makes his way to the back door '''Vince: ''whispers Alright. Almost there. ''at the door, Vince hears something in a room behind him. Turning, he spots a door that is slightly ajar, and he cautiously heads for it 'Vince: '''Evan? Jeff? ''pauses, hand on the door, then slowly pushes it open 'Vince: '''Hello? ''enters the room and slowly pans from object to object. When his light falls upon a large archway, Slenderman leans in. The picture is momentarily horizonally split and repeated as Slenderman wraps his fingers around the edge of the wall, then the sound and video distorts. It quickly cuts to Vince running to his car, then to him unlocking the car door, getting in, and starting the engine as the seatbelt warning sound chimes Notes *Jeff was held prisoner in Evan's house at some point between this and the last video, evidenced by the chain and bloody sneaker that Vince found *Slenderman is visible at 6:15. *The footage Vince takes of the area around Evan's pool is very similar to the footage at 5:23 of Twenty-four months, though not exactly the same. Speculation *Had Vince chosen to go up the stairs of the pool into the house, the outcome forseen at 5:23 of Twenty-four months may have taken place. External links Video Category:Videos